


Happy Birthday, Corin

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 38
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chained to sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538143) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> My brain came up with all sorts of sweetness for this scene in chapter 1 of LadyIrina's "[Chained to Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538143/chapters/61965028)," when Dee, Drop, and Pat take Corin out for his birthday and Pat carries a drunk Corin back to their barracks. The Three Dads are best dads! T^T <3
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you'd like to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask. :)

Small:

Large:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finish the original sketch, but go with a sepia tone to give it an old photograph (or holo!) feel.

Small:

Large:


End file.
